Am I Jacob From The Bible?
by The Everlasting Adventurer
Summary: Follows after the "Heroes of Olympus" series. Everything is back to normal, but Hazel and Piper are left single after they break up with their boyfriends, Frank and Jason. In tears, they go see the one person that can help them most: Annabeth. But, they go see Annabeth at the VERY wrong time, and something very interesting happens. Read and find out what happens.
1. Break Ups

**_Am I Jacob From_ _The Bible?_**

 **Some of you may be wondering what the title means, and that's the beauty of surprises. If you guys are Christians, you will know what I'm talking about. For those of you who aren't Christians, you will see later on what I'm talking about later in the story. I hope you guys enjoy this story!**

 ** _Break ups_**

 ** _Hazel_**

"What?" I said in shock, now looking at my ex-boyfriend, Frank. "Why?"

Frank sighed.

"I'm sorry, Hazel." he said, "But I can't explain why."

"Why can't you?" I cried, tears forming in my eyes. "Why are you breaking up with me!?"

"I just am." Frank said, turning on his heel and leaving.

The moment he slipped out of sight, I fell down on my knees and let lose a scream of frustration. All around me, jewels flew out from the earth in all directions. Then, I fell to my knees and started sobbing.

Once I stopped crying, I stood up and wiped my tears away. Then, I composed myself and went to see a friend.

 ** _Piper_**

"Jason, no." I said, shaking my head as tears formed in my eyes. "You can't do this."

"I can do whatever I want, Piper." my now ex-boyfriend, Jason said. "I'm breaking up with you."

"But why, though?" I said as tears began trailing down my cheeks.

"No explaination needed." Jason said, turning and leaving.

When I saw him vanish inside his cabin, I fled to see a friend.

 **Sorry for the short chapter. I wanted to make the break ups short and to the point.**

 **Can you imagine what friend they're going to see? Review or PM me your answer.**

 **Chapter 2 is coming out soon, so stay tuned!**


	2. Foursome

**I'm** **back with** **another chapter, and if you guessed Annabeth was the person both Hazel and Piper were going to see, you are correct! There will be lemon in this chapter, so be prepared.**

 ** _Foursome_**

 ** _Hazel_**

I was walking around Camp Half-Blood trying to find Annabeth, when I suddenly ran into Piper. To my surprise, she was crying.

"Piper?" I said, grabbing her by the shoulders. "Are you okay?"

"Jason broke up with me." Piper croaked, looking at me. "I'm trying to find Annabeth."

"Me too." I said. "And... You know what, Frank broke up with me."

"Sad." Piper said, wiping away her tears. "Let's find Annabeth."

"Let's." I said, and soon we were off.

At her cabin, when we asked her siblings where she was, they said she went to her boyfriend's cabin. And... Groaning with dissaproval, we walked toward Percy's cabin. As we got close to the door, we both heard moaning from inside.

Piper and I looked at each other, and smiled. That moaning could mean only but one thing. It was the moaning of someone having sex.

"Well?" I asked Piper. "Do we go in?"

"Maybe we can join them." Piper said.

"As in having a foursome?" I asked.

"Yep." Piper said. "We're both single, so we're not cheating on anybody."

"Okay." I said. "Let's do it."

With both of us smiling, we went inside the cabin.

 ** _Percy_**

"Oh, Percy!" my girlfriend moaned as her virgin pussy was getting pounded by my cock. "Don't stop!"

"Don't plan to, Annabeth." I groaned as I thrusted myself deeper. "Not until I fill your eager and fertile womb with my creamy, hot, and thick seed."

We have been fucking for about 15 minutes now, in my bed in Cabin 3.

"Percy!" Annabeth cried. "I'm going to cum!"

"Me too." I grunted as I fucked Annabeth harder.

With a scream, Annabeth cummed all over my dick. A little while later, I began firing load after load of my thick seed straight into Annabeth's fertile womb.

"YES, PERCY, YES!" Annabeth cried. "CUM IN MY PUSSY! FILL MY WOMB WITH YOUR SEED! GET ME PREGNANT WITH YOUR CHILD!"

With those words, she passed out. I began pulling my cock out of her pussy when suddenly I heard a voice behind me.

"That was so fucking hot." said a voice.

I turned around, and my cum soaked cock got hard again, because standing near the door, naked and finger fucking themselves, were Hazel and Piper.

"What are you guys doing here?" I said, getting off the bed as the two horny girls began walking toward me.

"Well," Hazel said, rubbing my ripped chest while Piper dropped to her knees, grabbed my 14 inch cock, and kissed my thick cock head, making me groan in lust. "Our boyfriends broke up with us, so we came to you for comfort."

"But," Piper said, looking up at me as she was giving me a hand job. "Seeing you fuck Annabeth hard and good, we decided that the only way you could comfort us is by fucking our tight and virgin pussies with you big and thick cock."

"You guys are virgins?" I asked. "You want me to take your..."

"Yes." Hazel purred in mys ear as Piper got up and stepped back, smiling. "But more importantly, we want to get pregnant by you. We want to have your babies grow inside of us."

"Get on the bed." I ordered.

Hazel kissed me, got on the bed opposite of Annabeth (who was still passed out), spread her legs and opened her pussy lips as she held out her arms for me. I grinned as I got in between Hazel's spread out legs, and, as I was positioning my cock at her pussy, I turned and looked at Piper.

"Piper," I said. "You will have a turn after I'm done with Hazel. But, for now, can you keep Annabeth distracted if she wakes up?"

"Sure thing, Percy." Piper said, going to the bed where Annabeth was.

Turning back to Hazel, I asked "Are you ready, baby?"

"You bet I am, babe." Hazel cooed. "Now please, stick that big bad cock in my tight and virgin pussy and fuck the shit out of me."

I grinned, then just plunged my big and thick cock straight into Hazel's hot and wet pussy, breaking her hyme and making her scream in pain.

"Oh, God." Hazel croaked, "That hurt."

"It will get better, baby." I said, kissing her on the lips as I started to pump my cock in and out of her pussy.

"PERCY!" Annabeth voice suddenly shouted. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

I was so stunned that I pulled my cock out of Hazel's pussy, making her moan at the loss. I turned my head and saw that Annabeth was awake and she was glaring at me.

"We need Percy's seed, Annabeth." Piper suddenly said while she was climbing on top of her, and, with me, watching, she kissed my girlfriend on the lips. "It's our fault. Please be mad at us and not him."

"Well," Annabeth said, looking over at me and Hazel. "Watching you guys fuck was kinda hot. So... Keep going."

I grinned, got back between Hazel's legs, and shoved my cock back in her pussy.

"Oh, Percy!" Hazel moaned as I began pounding her pussy with my cock again. "Your cock feels so good inside of me."

"You are so fucking tight, Hazel." I groaned as I sped up my thrusts.

"Do you like it?" Hazel said, squeezing her cunt muscle, which almost made me let lose my load.

"Fuck yeah!" I said, pumping my cock in and out of Hazel's pussy a lot more faster.

"GAH!" Hazel cried a few minutes later. "PERCY, I'M CUMMING!"

"I about to cum as well, Hazel!" I groaned, fucking Hazel a bit more harder. "Get ready to have my baby!"

On that last word, I spewed my creamy, hot, and thick seed straight into Hazel's eager and fertile womb.

"PERRRRRCYYYYY!" Hazel screamed. "GET ME PREGNANT! I WANT TO HAVE YOUR BABY!"

Soon I stopped cumming, then I pulled my cock out of Hazel's pussy. When I looked at Hazel, I saw that she was passed out (probably because of the brutal fucking I had just given her).

"Piper." I said, getting up from the bed. "It's your turn now."

Piper, who was making out with Annabeth, said "Okay, Percy. Annabeth, you can make with Hazel now while I fuck your boyfriend."

"Okay." Annabeth said, and got off the bed. As she past me on her way to Hazel, she kissed me, saying "Fuck her good, Percy."

"Will do." I said, going over to Piper, who was already laying down on her back and spreading her legs, which opened her pussy lips.

"Come, Percy." Piper purred. "Come and stick that cock in me."

I was happy to oblige. I immediately got himself between Piper's spread out legs, and not wasting any time, I just slammed my thick cock straight into her tiny pussy, stretching her open and breaking her hymen.

Piper screamed in pain when I broke her hymen with my massive dick.

"You still want this, baby?" I said, kissing Piper's tears away as her pussy adjusted to the size of my dick.

"Yes." Piper whimpered. "I still want your cock pounding my pussy. FUCK ME!

On the last word, I began thrusting my cock in and out of Piper's pussy, making her arch her back and moan.

"Hader, god damnit!" Piper groaned. "I fucking want it harder!"

"You asked for it, babe." I said, and began fucking Piper harder, deeper, and faster.

"OH, GOD!" Piper screamed. "I'M CUMMING!"

She cummed, squirting her love juices all over my dick, which made it easier for me to slip my cock in and out of her pussy.

"I'm going to cum." I warned. "Do you still want it inside your womb so you can get pregnant with my baby?"

"YES!" Piper screamed. "CUM INSIDE ME! FILL MY EAGER AND FERTILE WOMB WITH YOUR CREAMY, HOT, AND THICK SEED AND IMPREGNANT ME!"

I grinned as I started to shoot my seed straight into Piper's womb, slowly filling it up.

"PERCY!" Piper cried. "IMPREGNANT ME! EMPTY YOUR BALLS FULL OF YOUR SEED INTO MY WOMB AND LET YOUR SPERM FERTILIZE WITH ONE OF MY EGGS!"

As soon as I stopped cumming, I passed out, and I reckon Piper did too, including Annabeth and Hazel.

 **You may remember this lemon scene from my other story, Lemon Requests.** **But, this time it's in first person.**

 **I hope you guys are enjoying this story so far. Can you guess what happens next?**

 **Stay tuned, for Chapter 3 is coming out soon!**


End file.
